Saved by a beast
by crowlover13
Summary: Sasuke try to take advantage of Sakura on the dance floor, but Gaara intervenes, he never expected to be pulled into something like this though GaaraxSakura [oneshot] Rated T for swearing and suggested sexual references


Third Fanfiction, so please be nice. I don't think its as good as my last and Gaara isnt SO ooc, its so hard to make him lovable (to Sakura) while keeping him in character, I just suck at it sigh anyway enjoy

* * *

'What am I doing here?' Sakura thought dismally when she ordered a drink from the bar. She sighed 'You're here to support Naruto and Hinata' she told herself as she looked at the happy newlyweds dancing on the ballroom floor. She downed her drink quickly, wiping away the liquor as it dribbled down her chin. She envied them, all of them. She envied the happiness in their smile, the unbreakable love they had for each other and the warmth they got from each others touch. She felt sick to her stomach as she watched the happy couples dancing in each others arms. Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Lee and Ten Ten even Ino was happy flittering from guy to guy. Then there was her, sitting alone, drinking away her misery at one of her best friend's weddings. She let out another long sigh and buried her face in her hands. 'Why?' she thought 'Why can I be happy, why do I have to be alone?'

"Oi Sakura!" Sasuke's voice broke her train of thought

"Hn?" She looked up at him coldly

"Do you want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand. Years ago she would have given anything to have the chance to dance with him. Now she couldn't think of anything she'd less rather do.

"Not par-"

"Its Naruto's wedding" he interrupted grabbing he wrist "come on live a little". He pulled her onto the dance floor despite her resistance. He spun her around and placed his hand around her waist. Sakura saw Naruto give her thumbs up and his huge cheesy grin. Not wanting to let him down she reluctantly put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" he whispered in her ear as the danced. She cringed from the strong stench of alcohol that plagued his breath and she quivered from his touch. She tried to squirm from him as he began to lustfully kiss her neck.

"Sasuke no…" she whispered but he ignored her. Instead he pulled her closer, forcing her waist into his pelvis and squeezing her thigh.

"You know you want me" he tried to kiss her but she responded by turning away

"Sasuke no" she said softly trying to keep her voice calm

"Give in to me" he moaned and squeezed he thigh again, causing her to let out a quiet cry of pain

"Excuse me" a man tapped Sasuke on the shoulder "May I have this dance" Sasuke turned to reveal Gaara standing with his arms crossed and his usual emotionless face

"No you may not" Sasuke said coldly, grasping her even tighter. Gaara looked at Sakura as she mimed the words 'help me'. He looked into her eyes and saw the despair they held. He lifted his hand in the air and brought it down before to Sasuke's neck before he could react. He fell to the floor in an unconscious heap and the dance floor feel silent, all eyes upon Gaara. He snorted "Looks like the Uchiha doesn't know how to handle his drink" he said coolly. The crowd laughed and began dancing once more. Gaara sighed and inner sigh of relief as he dragged Sasuke over to the side of the hall.

When he turned around he was surprised to see Sakura standing in front of him. Her head was bowed allowing her pink hair to fall across her pale face. She bent forward slightly creasing her beautiful pale green kimono embroidered with pink cherry blossoms.

"Thankyou Gaara" she said quietly looking up into stare into his astonished face. He frowned and turned to walk away with out another word. "She stepped forward and grabbed his hand. "I thought you wanted to dance"

What felt like an electric jolt travelled through Gaara's spine at her touch. He immediately pulled away. 'She touched me' he thought in awe as he looked at the first girl to dare lay a hand on him. "I only said that to get the Uchiha off of you" he said after finally composing himself

"Oh" she said sadly. She forced a smile but Gaara could see the pain that lingered behind it, the loneliness in her eyes. "I should have known" she said and turned away "after all who would ever want to dance with me?"

Gaara watched as she walked away. 'She's just like me' he thought 'she's alone…just like me'. Now it was Sakura's turn to feel an electric jolt as a pale masculine slipped into hers and pulled her out the back door. The night air was warm on the marble balcony and the stars twinkled on the cloudless night. A gentles breeze blew through the trees and the bright moon illuminated the oriental garden below. Sakura gasped as Gaara span her around to face him. He released her hand and stared at her. "I'll dance with you if it'll stop your whining" he said coldly offering his hand again.

She had half a mind to reject him when she realised 'I'm probably the first person her ever offered to dance with'. She smiled softly and placed her hand in his, gently grasping his shoulder with the other. Gaara had actually been _counting_ on her rejecting him, and his second though of rejecting _her_ was washed away when he saw her warm smile. 'Shit what do I do?!' he thought desperately 'I can't dance!'

Sakura saw his hesitation 'he doesn't know what to do' she thought and laughed out loud, placing his hand on her hip. She led him around the balcony in a slow waltz, allowing him to get the feel of the dance. She matched his stiff unsure movements with her graceful steps and twirls. She hummed a soft melody in her rich angelic voice as the glided in between the pillars.

After dancing for what felt like hours Gaara finally collapsed in exhaustion. He smiled slightly as she continued to sing and dance by herself in front of him. She held her arms out to an imaginary partner and danced in circles until she fell over from dizziness.

"Don't you ever tire?" he asked as she fell by his side. She smiled, pain showing in her face again.

"I sometimes dance hiccup" she said staring off into the distance "to escape the world" tears began to stream down her face

"Sakura?" he gasped as she clung to him burying her face in his chest

"I've…I've locked it all up so long" she cried in between sobs, Gaara patted her head uncertainty "I'm all alone…why…why am I alone. hiccup I'm not…not that re-repulsive…am I?" she gazed up at him

"Of course not" his eyes softened as he wiped away her tears "Do you think _I'm_ repulsive?"

"No" Sakura whispered "why would I?" she lifted her head and hiccuped "Actually I think you look rather handsome in your black shirt and red tie hiccup" she put her hand to his head and ruffled his hair. The electric jolt ran down his spine again. He grabbed he hand and pulled it away.

"That's just the alcohol talking" he snorted "besides that not what I meant. I am alone too you know" he sighed "Although I _do_ know why"

"And why is that?" she hiccuped

"Because I am nothing but a monster" he grimaced "…a beast". She looked at him for a moment then threw her head and laughed. Gaara frowned, the space where his eyebrows should have been creased downwards and he pouted. "What's so funny?" he asked "The first person I ever open up to and they laugh-" she placed a finger on his lips and smiled.

"It's just that I never expected to be saved by a beast" she whispered and rested her head on his shoulder. She took his hand in hers and closed her eyes.

'What is she doing?!' he thought angrily 'I offer to dance with her so she wont throw a fit and I end up holding her'. She sighed and rubbed her head against his shoulder. 'Oh god why does she have to be so warm?' he went to wrap his arm around her neck but faltered. Sakura grabbed his arm and wrapped in around her for him.

"Sakura-" he whispered in protest but stopped himself. 'This is what you've been waiting for' he told himself. "Hey Sakura" he said softly. She murmured something "Can I ask you something Sakura?" There was no reply and he frowned when he looked down at her. 'She's sleeping!' He sighed and stared into the distance, enjoying the warmth her soft skin and breath brought him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers.

Although he couldn't sleep, he could still dream…

* * *

**THE END**

Hope you enjoyed, please review but dont be too harsh


End file.
